Funny flics
by PinkiepieandRarity101
Summary: Valeria Valentine , Sierra Beast and Saurice Maurice invited their friends to see three funny flics.Helia , Flora , Hercules and Meg are taking the challange of laughter please review before Valeria gets you RATED K


**Valeria: This story better be worth it , before i clam people's head off! _**

**Saurice: Let me guess your cranky again ? huh boss ?**

**Meg: Yup she is. :/**

**Hercules: Don't worry ,Valeria , Pinkie pieGummy101 will assure you that you will go back to sleep. :)**

**Valeria: Well it's her fault i'm here -_-**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Hey watch it! , i own you , remember ?**

**Valeria: Whatever.**

**Sierra:This story will be the first , and i mean first dedicated to A. who inspired Pinkie pieGummy101 to write a story , about us YAY! :D**

**Helia: Congrats A. . :D**

**Flora:*Claps* :3**

**Valeria: Can we just get on with this story ?**

**Everybody (except for Valeria): Yes.**

* * *

Valeria: Okay y'll , here we are with another story of mine but this time it won't be about a story , it'll be three videos of funny moments from three famous t.v shows now please welcome our audience hercules and meg.

Meg :We're happy to be here ,but really the only audience is just me and hercules ? we're only two people, valeria not exactly a full house.

Valeria: I know that and besides , me and the girls are watching too. so there'll be three more audience so that makes 5 of us.

Saurice: And don't worry meg , hercules. helia and flora are coming too , so that means there'll be a bit more audience rather than just 5 people

Meg: Okay , but within in seconds it'll be a half house.

Sierra: She's right 5 of us plus two more is 7! yup ,so we'll be a 7 audience

Hercules: Cool cause , I can't wait to see the videos.

Meg: I agree with hercules.

Valeria: Trust me your gonna crack up so-

Hoopla fish: (appears out of nowhere) HOOPLA! HOOPLA! HOOPLA!

Valeria: (covers her ears) How in the flippin' johnson did he get in here ?

Meg: (covers her ears) I don't know !

Hercules: (covers his ears) Me neither !

Sierra: (covers her ears), (whines ) Make him sto-h-h-op !

Saurice: (covers her ears) He's getting annoying.

Hoopla fish: HOOPLA! HOOPLA! HOOPLA! (continues to say hoopla)

Valeria: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. (throws a brick at hoopla fish)

Hoopla fish: HOOPLA! HOOPL-(gets hit on the head by the brick)

Valeria: (sighs) Much better.

Hercules,meg,sierra,saurice: (looks at valeria)

Valeria: What ? he was getting annoying and you were the once that told me to make him stop , sierra. (glares at sierra)

Hercules,meg,saurice: (turns to sierra)

Sierra: Well yeah , but i didn't mean to make him stop in a mean way.

Valeria: (rolls eyes) Whatever. Now let's continue this before i'll go crazy on here.

*Plays video*

* * *

Helga & harold scenes

Helga: (checks over tiny pieces of paper ) Guilty,guilty,guilty...Fudgey,nut,nut bar ?

Harold: It's on the back MADAME FORTRESS MOMMY!

Helga: (flips over the back of the paper) oh.

Harold: Who ?,who ?, know one else but- (chokes on banana) baa-laaauhh!

Helga: Out of my way, i'm a certified cpu coming through. (kicks harold's ass)

Harold: BLAUGH! (spits banana on curly), *sighs* that's better.

Helga: Okay , what monkey boy here is trying to say that eugene couldv'e pulled the fire alarm.

Young helga: That's right. i'm walking here, helga g. pataki.

Young harold: What's the "G" stand for ?

Young helga: That's none of your beeswax , now get busy with your painting before i make you wear it. (puts purple paint on harold's nose)

Young harold: Okay (mumble) Madame fortress mommy.

Harold: (on the phone) Hello ? mommy it's me harold.

Unknown guy: I never heard of you , don't call me again ! (hangs up)

Harold: (hangs up phone) I dialed the wrong number.

Helga: (facepalms) great, just great you don't even know your own phone number.

Harold: Rule 1, go straight to the yahoo chocolate hospitality room and eat chocolate num nums till you puke !

Helga: Ahh , stop cheerying already! harold's anxious enough ! don't encourage him.

Harold: Listen helga , i been dreaming about this field trip since kindergarden and i'm planning on having the best day of my life , so stay out of way madame fortress mommy !

Helga: and you better stay out of my way pink boy.

End of flic

* * *

The girls: HAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHHA!

HerculesXmeg: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

Hercules: HAHAHAHAHAHAH WHOOO! That was funny (wipes a tear)

Meg: HAHAHAHAHA! That was genius.

Hercules: By the way what does "Madame fortress mommy" mean anyways ?

Sierra: (Mimics unknown guy) I never heard of you don't call me again! HAHAHAHAAH!

Valeria,saurice,meg,herc: HAHAHAHAHA! (crys and coughs).

Valeria: (wipes a tear) *sighs* I don't know maybe it's like a kid's pun or something.

Sierra: Well i think it means to be bossy.

Saurice: Yeah maybe.

Meg: Hey can we press for an instant replay on the flic ?

Valeria: Sure (rewinds the flic)

After 10 minutes of laughing hystercially

The five decided to take a little break.

Valeria: Okay everybody ready for the next flic ?

Meg,herc,sierra,saurice: YEAH!

*Helia & flora enters the room*

Helia: Sorry we're late guys.

Flora: We had to water the plants, they need their special care.

Valeria: 'tis alright

Saurice: you made it just in time.

Herc&meg: Hey helia , hey flora.

Helia&flora: Hey hercules , hey meg

Sierra: Your gonna love the next flic

*Plays video*

* * *

Patrick scenes

Doodlebob: (Draws a bowling bowling ball and rolls it over to patrick)

Patrick: YYAAAAAA! (gets hit by bowling ball and turns into mulitpe bowling pins and gets hit twice)

Spongebob: You okay patrick?

Patrick: FINLAND!

Spongebob: (In the shape of texas) Hey patrick , what am i now ?

Patrick: Uhh stupid ?

Spongebob: No i'm texas.

Patrick: What's the difference ?

Spongebob&patrick: HAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

*Patrick knocks on a random fishes door *

Random fish: (opens door) hello ?

Patrick: I love you.

Random fish: (Stares and closes door quickly)

Squidward: Can you take hats in a dignifying manner ?

Patrick : You mean like a weenie ? , okay may i take your hat sir ? , may i take you hat sir , may i take your hat sir , may i-(gets coverd by squidward's tentacles)

Squidward: (covers patrick's mouth) alright i heard enough , you got the job.

Flying dutchman: Awwwwwwwwooooo!

Spongebob: Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Patrick: Leddle , leedle , leedle lee!

Flying dutchman : Awwwwoooo!

Spongebob: Baaaaaaaaa!

Patrick: Leddle , leedle , leedle lee!

Flying dutchman: (tries to howl).

Patrick: Awwwughleawwwleddle!

Flying dutchman: (tries to howl)

Patrick star: Awwwoolddbahhhh.

End of flic

* * *

The Girls: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH AHAH!

The Guys: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAH AHHAAH!

Hercules: (mimics patrick) Leedle ,leedle leedle lee"  
"HAHAHAHAHAAH!

Helia: (also mimic's patrick) "May i take your hat sir ?" HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH!

Helia & herc: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Meg: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH "I love you." HAHAHAH!

Sierra: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA"FINLAND!"

Saurice: Finland was definitly the best HAHAHAHAAHHAAAHAH!

Valeria: I know right ? HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Flora: Yeah it was . HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!

Saurice: Let's rewind the flic again , boss.

Valeria: Okay. (rewinds flic again)

After five mintues of coughing really hard and drinking water

Valeria: WHOO! That felt good now for our last flic of the day the proud family!

Valeria: Now let's begin the flic y'll

*Plays video*

* * *

SUGA MAMA & OSCAR SCENES

Suga mama: (drops her teeth on a cup of water) Boy get that camera of me.

Oscar: (facing the camera to suga mama) Shh, shh everbody be quiet , i got a video of the legendary big foot.

Suga mama: I got your big foot , alright (lifts foot and kicks the camera).

Oscar: YAAOWWWWW!

Trudy: (carrying bebe & cece) Get up oscar we have to take the twins to the zoo.

Oscar: (facing the camera to trudy & the twins) C'mon trudy , the twins don't wanna go to suga mama's house

*Suga mama tries to punch him , but misses*

Oscar: HA HA! you miss!

*Suga mama finally throws a punch at him*

Oscar: OWW!

Suga mama: Hey oscar get a shot of this (wears short pink t-shirt and short shorts)

Oscar: (sees suga mama's "new outfit") AHHHHHHHHH!

Trudy: What's wrong baby ? , did you break your camera ?

Oscar: No worse (his eyes break in pieces) awww.

Oscar: Trudy , the only reason we came here to pet an old goat we couldv,e stayed home and petted suga mama's head ha ha!

Suga mama: (between two goats) Get him *snaps finger*

Oscar: (sees goats rampaging towards him) AHHHHHH!,TRRRRUUUUUDDDAAAYYYY!

Oscar: Just give me the balloons!

Suga mama: Son , you don't want me to give theses balloons.

Oscar: Mama don't question my authority , just hand me the balloons and go haunt somebodies else's house

Suga mama: Whatever you say son , i hope you enjoy your trip (gives the balloons to oscar)

Oscar: (grabs balloon from suga mama) What trip? (balloons lift him up in the air) BABABABABNANBBBAAAHH!

Suga mama: That trip! and don't forget to write! HA HA HA!

Oscar: MAMA! (continues to fly up in the air)

End of flic

* * *

The Guys: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA !

The Girls: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA !

Valeria: (mimcs oscar) "C,mon trudy the twins don't wanna go to suga mam's house" *throws her fists in the air* AHAHAHAHHAHAHHHAHA!

The Guys: (on the floor laughing) HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Meg: HAHAHAH I love the part where suga mam wore that pink bathing suit then oscar saw her and his eyes broke in pieces!  
HAHAHAAHA!

Sierra: And the part where suga mama gave oscar the balloons and flew up in the air!  
HAHAHAHAHH that was fun-nay!

Flora: I know right? HAHAHAHAHAH!

Others: (agreeing)

Rewinds flic after 5 minutes of laughing , crying and coughing the gang decided to take a break from watching the funny flics

Valeria: (horesly voice) I don't know about y'll , but those were the best flics i ever saw.

Sierra: (horesly voice) Yeah , they were really funny.

Saurice: (horesly voice) That was a good laugh , but now what guys?

Hercules: (horesly voice) How about we got to boomers and grab some pizza?

Helia: (horesly voice) I'm with you , man (clears throat) wanna come flora?

Flora: (horesly voice) I'll go anywhere you go helia , except for the boy's bathroom though.

Hercules: How about it ,meg?

Meg: (horesly voice) I'm with you herc.

Valeria: Sounds like a plan , (stomach growls) I'm hungry anyways.

Sierra: Me too.

Saurice: Me three.

Saurice: Who's turning off the lights ?

Valeria: I ain't doing it.

Sierra: I'll do it *turns the on swith off *

Everybody: (horesly voice) Good bye and thank you for laughing with us and watching the flic with us .

THE END

* * *

**Valeria: Well it' about time! , i was getting sleeping here anyways i'm goin' back to bed.**

**Saurice: Hold on boss , first we have to say our goodbyes.**

**Valeria: Why we already did , in the story!**

**Sierra: But we have to say good bye in here too.**

**Valeria; Fine. good bye people , get out of my way , stay away from my back yard , my front yard my left yard or my right yard *She leaves***

**Sierra:But we don't even have a back yard.**

**Saurice: And our front yard is called a porch. And there's no such thing as a left or right yard.**

**Flora: I think we should leave her alone , She couldn't sleep well.**

**Helia: She's right.**

**Meg: Now let's say good bye. **

**Sierra: Okay.**

**Everybody (Except for Valeria) Bye thank you for reviewing the story , we hoped you enjoyed reading.**


End file.
